Flames with the moons
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Onyx and Kaia Moon joined S&I to work undercover for angus and are paired with Howard and Carlos. Desire flaired as the Moon twins teased them and soon they find it more then lust that attracts them. What will happen wuile undercover? Enjoy and see.


They were late Roman looked at his looked over at Angus  
"You said they be here already."  
Angus shrugged."I don't know."  
Connor crossed his arms. He didn't liek this one bit it was a accident waiting to looked around adn saw many members there. Roman stood with Angus flanked by thier wives Shanna and Emma. Then there was him Jan-Luc, Gregori, Dougal, Phinease, Jack, Robby, Howard, Phil, Carlos, and Austin. They had another memebr in the security room keeping an eye out.  
Angus was excited about his new arrivals he didn't know much about them excet he could trust them.  
Robby walked up. "Who are we suspose to meet."  
Angus laugh."The moon siblings..."Phil,Howard, and Carlos eyes widened. "Moon."  
"Yeah they..."He was cut off when the guy in the security room announced they had comapny. Everyone looked up and to Angus's surprise two birds flew in. A raven adn some kind of large eagle. The Raven flew over and landed on Carlos's arm. The big eagle landed on Howard's  
"Angus.", said Carlos.  
"No clue."  
The eagle leaned forward and gave a bird kiss to Howard. The raven let out a sound that sounded like laughing. The birds lifted off adn landed infront of Roman and Angus facing each other.  
To everyones surprise they shifted into humans who were obviusly continuing a conversation.  
"Come on Kaia. Did you have to do that."  
The one called Kaia laughed. "That I did. Remember we may be the same age but I hadn't had the fan club you did."  
"Funny."  
They turned and said in unison."Hi Angus."  
Howard staired at the one who transformed from an eagle. "There's no full moon."  
She laughed. "Onyx would you like to answer him."  
She laughed. "Were Alphas. But it is also why we are named moon. It holds no power over us."  
They crossed there laughed. "These are our two new shifter employees and they specilize in hunting and there vary good at it." The girl smiled "Thank you," they both said.  
Connor gaze filted over them. They looked like they could be sisters but yet not.  
"So what are they here for. We need no guard yet."  
Roman smiled and nooded to the girls. "Of course there not guards. If what Angus told me is correct we are making a team to hunt for Malcontent here. And thier going under cover in the mafia who are guarding the malcontents."  
"Who the team,"said Carlos eyes Onyx. She was real sexy.  
Angus turned to his S&I members.  
"Well I need to introdue you. Kaia and Onyx Moon. These are some of my employees. My wife Emma. Robby MacKay Connor Buchanan, Gregori Holstein, Ian MacPhie, Dougal Kincaid, Phineas McKinney,Giacomo (Jack)Venzia, Howard Barr, Phil Jones, Carlos Panterra and Austin Erickson."  
The girl nodded there head Kaia's eyes met Howard's she winked at him.  
Angus cleared his troat with a smile. "I assigned Carlos to work with Onyx and Howard you'll work with Kaia. You'll be ther back up and watch each others back."  
What they didn't know the Onyx and Kaia could share telepathic thoughts without other hearing. Kaia smiled at Onys  
_Howard can watch my back anytime. In face i'll give him my back._she snorted_I can tell he is a bear. I bet he could be a grizzly in bed_  
Onyx nearly fell out looked from one to the other knowing they missed something. Onyx finally settled  
_I know how that is I may be a wolf and Carlos is a panther but I'll play with that kitty anytime._  
This time they did fall to the floor laughing hard. Angus looked quizzical down.  
"Whats going on."  
They stood up still laughing Kaia answered seeing Onyx couldn't stop laughing. "We can share our thought. No one can hear so I'm sorry if we shared a few. Flames." That sent them laughing all over again.

Passing what happened. Howard and Carlos walked over and stood beside the slightly gigling everyone else filted out it was only the four left. Kaia gave a pointed look to Onyx that sent her laughing again. Then she turned her attention to Howard.  
"So you a bear hu."  
"How'd you know."  
She gave a suductlive smile and brused her hip against his thigh. "That little peck kiss told me."  
His eyes darkened and he gazed at her."Really." His hand came to sit on her shoulder. Kaia turned to Onyx smiling  
_Your turn_ She smiled and barly nodded. Here and here sister had not had and men to play with latly so this felt very good to do again.  
Onyx took a step closer to carlos and gave him her suggestice grin."So what kind of kitty are you."  
He smiled. "I don't remember a raven giving me a peck kiss to find out."  
"Oh where you waiting for one."  
Before he could answer she gave him a small pack on the corner of his lips.  
"Hum panther.. Well thats nice."  
Carlos and Howard exchanged lookes as the girls walked outsie.  
"So what did you girl arrive in...."  
The girls smiled and turned around a care to two large black motocycles.  
Kaia smiled back at howard. "On our babies of course."  
They got on and put on there helments Onyx smiled at the men."You boys scared of a motorcylce."

Howard climbed on behin Kaia and pulled on the helment she passed play at ehr own game after he pulled it one he scooted closer purposly flushing shimself against her as his hadn slowly came around her ribs to settle on her waist and a laugh she started her bike.  
Carlos did almost the same to Onyx he pulled on the helmet and settled his hands on her thight. She cranked her bike. They pulled out.


End file.
